A number of patents disclose certain N-aryl-N-[4-(1-heterocyclicalkyl)piperidinyl]amides having therapeutic activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,834, issued to Janssen et al. and assigned to Janssen Pharmaceuticals N. V., discloses certain N-phenyl-N-[4-(1-heterocyclic)piperidinyl]amide compounds useful as analgesics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,303, issued to Huang et al. and assigned to The BOC Group, Inc., also discloses certain N-phenyl-N-[4-(1-heterocyclic)piperidinyl]amide compounds useful as analgesics.